


the yaois of the men , it auseng/engaus

by SasstrianPrissess, spicy_icey



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Good, M/M, are prolly, doin the do, im skyping austria, so thi s is gonna be, these kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_icey/pseuds/spicy_icey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happen when two o f the hottest anime boy are left alone in the world<br/>as in<br/>no one else is in room<br/>the world is still pretty full<br/>like also their butts<br/>because this is yaoi<br/>they really like to do the feckles so<br/>imma show you what it llike</p>
            </blockquote>





	the yaois of the men , it auseng/engaus

**Author's Note:**

> this yaoi so,,,, read it becau se i m cool and so is austria di d i mention  
> oh yes i did

england looked around the room,,, no one was there.. that was except for the stupi d idiot piano man. he was the piano man because of billy joel or something like that, but england wasnt abou t to care about to care about something so stupid. what he really cared about was the way austria has music but alsoo,,, he was not as stupid as the others  
thiS was a quality england thought was hot  
because it was known that everyone on the earth was ....st uppid . being the british guy he was, he made his way over to piano man tm , upon this walking, he wwent and he "pulled a germany" (Austria), pullin g on the mariazell becaus e he wa s england and he could do whatever the fick he wanted to!! dan g flabbit!!!  
Austria was not turned on because hes not italy  
oh no  
insead, austria got irritated and poked englands eyebrows because he always wanted to know what they felt like and the timing seemed right  
the timing was wrong.  
this of course turned england on, his eyebrows were the italy curls to his england. oh no. he did not only turn into a literal tomato, but he made a noise that sounded like a baby seal being decapitated by a narwhal. this surprised austria. he found this to be rather funny, so , since he was more stupi d than england thought, he poked it again.  
now if that didnt make englands lil dickle do a happy dance then i dont know what would  
england was a boner. he was als o a goner  
austria was not  
this was not good for the mood. 

austria was like,,, "england.. this is worse than when i applied my creative genius to hors d'oeuvres pompe le fon fon fon" england was a shock... not only was austria using fancy french words, another thing that turned him on , but , he himself also seemed very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very vERY gay. even if he was known to bang a lil lady on the occasion, that was on the occasion, this was on the casual. (or as austria says, on the sly)  
austria was gay atm hella so.  
being gay, austria was not afraid to say something..  
"ENGLAND YOU HAVE A MASSIVE BONE DOG IN YOUR PANTALOOONSSSS, NOW IF THAT ISNT PANTALOONY THEN YOU CAN CALL PRUSSIA AWESOME TRUTHFULLY" just then  
englands massive bone dog used magic and england was naked  
"oh no (oh yes)" england giggled  
austria  
was  
turned  
on.

"OH MY ENGLAND YOUR MASSIVE BONE DOG DID A MAGIC TRICK AND I WANT AN ENCORE" austria was convinced that englands big ben lived up to the name because he was too gay to notice it wasnt as big as he probablly would like  
but  
due to tragic backstory of austria walking in on switzerland feckling with a gun, nothing surprisedd piano man ever again... 

"austria" england stated, "we are gonna do the do"  
"dew the dew?" austria asked, kawaii bluyshhing sugoi senpai kawaii desu nya chan sugoi subarashi senpai kun. "wheres the mountain dew lube when you need it???" england, however, was prepared. he ripped austrias clothes off and ruinned them, but austria was too gay to care. he whipped out a bottle of mmountain dew and opened it, pputtting his fingers in to lather them up tm , with the sticky sparkling soda now coating his phalanges, england shoved his fingies up austrias bootyhole.  
"frick" austria moaned, still not caring that his clothes were ruined somehow  
england was pleased  
he pushed his mountain dew fingers in so far, he accidentally killed austria  
well  
he would have if they werent invincible tm :)  
austria didnt care that england had ripped his esophagus out of him, that just added onto the hotness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
oh no  
within minutes, england had replaced the dew fingers with something that was somehow actually smaller, his dickle. he was doin the feckling and making the noises that sounded less like decapitated seals and more like trash cans banging together ??? but austria says more like trashcans banging into a flock of sheep  
im going to guess austria meant england was the trash can and austria was a literal flock of sheep?  
right

so like in a few minutes they were super sup er sugoi mode and they reelased the yaoi liquids, but something was off. the colour was rainbow because they were so gay in their endeavors that france came out of the closet and said "i quit"  
switzerland was also kinda quitting , but quitters dont make money so he was recording the entire thing an d planned to sell it a s a hoot yaoi sex tape on the black market, because switzerland has a money kink. i think. so does netherlands. ohh yeah i forgot he also has a gun kink if youu didnt notice

 

okay so i hoped you likeed my writing, it tooko me awhile so im glad you enjoyed it you swine, you deserve to give me ratings an f gollow me on tumblr @ arthurbloodykirkland

so  
hope you have kawaii nigth im going to skype austria some more so thanks and bye


End file.
